Elementals of the Phoenix
by Potter-otter14
Summary: After Harry finds out that his father is alive, he also unravels lies that have kept him in the dark. With Hermione being one of the few he still trusts, will they be able to get through the challenges others have put before them? Fourth year is not going to me any more normal than it usually was going to be.*Full Sum inside* Slightly AU.
1. Leaving

**Summary:** **After Harry finds out that his father is alive, he also unravels lies that have kept him in the dark. With Hermione being one of the few he still trusts, will they be able to get through the challenges others have put before them? And not to mention the jealousy, angst, drama, and love, fourth year is not going to me any more normal than it usually was going to be. Elemental! Harry. Elemental! Hermione. Grey! Draco. Manipulative! Dumbledore. Molly, Ron, and Ginny bashing.**

**Warnings: character death, character bashing, violence, mild language, OOC moments**

**IF YOU'RE NOT A BIG FAN OF OOCNESS THIS IS FANFICTION REMINDER BECAUSE ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN**

**ALSO THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN AS** _REVENGE OF THE PHOENIX_ **TFOR IT TO MAKE MORE SENSE**

**Authors Notes: Starts in the summer before fourth year during the Goblet of Fire.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1: Leaving **

Harry looked at the cracks on his ceiling. He wished he could at least be on the run with his godfather Sirius Black, instead of having to keep going to the Dursleys. It was about seven and they had about eaten already.

"BOY! COME DOWN HERE!" shouted his Uncle Vernon.

Harry dragged himself downstairs. Uncle Vernon was yelling at a man. He thought he was familiar. A man he thought to be dead. Harry moved his head before he realized who this man was.

"Dad?" Harry said.

Vernon turned to Harry looking the usual plum purple he was when he was angry.

"Mr. Dursley, how would you feel if you didn't have to watch that _freak_ for the next three years? No contact. Nothing," the man smiled.

"Who are you?" demanded Vernon.

"See Mr. Dursley, I'm the boy's father. And I'm very much alive."

Vernon paled. Harry smiled. But he was still curious of this James Potter impersonator. Harry walked down to where Uncle Vernon was.

"Sir, would by chance know a prongs?" Harry asked.

"In fact I am Prongs," the man said.

"Who was believed dead first, my father or my mother?"  
"Father."

"Who was the secret keeper to the cottage where the Potters were found dead?"  
"Peter Pettigrew."

Harry was shocked that this man was his father. He looked the opposite of what Sirius Black had looked like. Freshly shaven well kept. Harry was suspicious at first. He soon warmed up the man. Of course that was all in 10 minutes of interrogation. Then Harry went upstairs to pack his trunk before he came back downstairs.

"I no longer consider this home," Harry said before he left with his father.

He saw his Aunt wiping tears from her eyes, his cousin Dudley shocked, and Vernon looking a pale purple color. Harry and James got into James car.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To Potter Manor," James said.

Nobody told him about the manor? This day was just getting better and better. Sarcasm. At least he was away from the Dursleys.

An hour or so later, they arrived at Potter Manor. Large white marble bricks built the building. The lawn was a fresh alive green. Trees surrounded the manor. Harry walked into the Manor. The building had seemed inhabited. Like a grenade, Harry's anger exploded.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER COME FORE ME! WHAT ABOUT MUM! WHY HAVENT YOU EVEN CONTACTED ME IN THE PAST 13 YEARS OF MY LIFE!" Harry shouted.

James sat in one of the couches.

"I wanted to. So badly. But when I woke up from the cruciatus and a stunning spell, the house was a wreck. I ran into your room, Lily, she was dead. Dead. And I couldn't find you. You were already gone. Dumbledore convinced me to go into hiding. I stayed here, but it was so lonely. Then I found out. Everything," James said.

Harry felt a little remorse for his father.

"What do you mean by found out about everything?" Harry asked.

"All in good time," James said.

Harry went into his room. The furnishings were a dark mahogany, a large queen sized bed sat near the center of the wall. A desk was in the corner. And Harry was shocked that one wall was entirely glass overlooking the back yard.

"You like it? Used to be my room," James said.

"It's great," Harry said.

"Night son."

"Night dad."

Harry went to bed that night looking out the window and falling asleep later.

**Authors Notes: Harmony will eventually happen. And yes, it's the real James Potter, not Barty Crouch Jr. or a impersonating **_I'm trying to be evil so I get on Voldemort's good side, well bad because villains' don't have a good side_** Death eater. So what do you think? Criticism accepted. R&R please.**


	2. Snape, Dumble's and Potter

**Authors Notes: Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter! Harmony will happen as promised. Major OOC moments in this chapter. I'll try to keep characters as normal as they are and this story will follow canon…. Mostly. **

**A Review from the last chapter:  
9****17brat- this is different and I wonder how snape will react when he finds out, if he finds out, that his sworn rivel is alive but not lily he would be livid wouldn't he?**

**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Roman Mythology**

**Chapter 2: Snape, Dumble's and Potter**

* * *

Dumbledore paced in his office. The pawn *cough* boy *cough* was not on the board *cough* in Privet Drive *cough*. Snape walked into his office in his billowing black robes. Dumbledore envied how he could get his robes to flow behind him like that.

"You were saying Headmaster," Snape said.

"Potter is gone. I suspect James has taken him," Dumbledore said.

"May you please repeat that?" Snape asked.

"James Potter is alive and he's taken the boy," Dumbledore said.

"THAT DICK SURVIVED! I COULD HAVE SWORN HE WAS DEAD WHEN I WENT TO CHECK UP ON THE BOY BEFORE THAT BITCH BLACK CAME!" Snape screeched.

"Severus-."

"DON'T SEVERUS ME! MY MORTAL ENEMY IS ALIVE AND NOT THE LOVE OF MY DAMN LIFE!"

"Severus-."

Before Dumbledore could continue, Snape flipped over the desk.

"That was harsh," Dumbledore said.

Snape was heaving as he knocked down several of Dumbledore's trinkets. Which was practically an entire wall of knick-knacks and trinkets. Then Snape attempted to calm himself down.

"Either way, Lily is dead. James has been alive for the past 13 years, and now he's getting my pawn! And we have no way of beating the Elementals unless we sway the Chaos Elementals," Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, of course the Elementals are not known right now," Snape said.

"All in due time Severus, all in good time."

Snape passed out from his lack of energy.

"I suggest you go to a gym Severus," Dumbledore said.

* * *

Hermione picked up the Dailey Prophet.

**Boy-Who-Lived, MISSING?  
**

The boy who lived is reported missing.

His relatives have no idea where he is.

The last time he was seen was during 12

Pm two days ago. If anyone has any contact

Or information regarding his disappearance

Please contact the Auror office or Headmaster

Dumbledore of Hogwarts. We only hope the Boy-

Who-Lived is well.

"It is quite tragic and unfortunate that

We have no idea where poor Harry is,"

-_Albus Dumbledore on Harry's disappearance._

The article went on to describe the appearance. Some other shit. And then the Quidditch world cup which was in two days. Hermione looked up and saw the sink was running on its own. _Damn it!_ Hermione thought. The handle showed that it wasn't on. She closed her eyes. 1…2…3, then the water stopped. 4…5…6…7, no owl from the ministry. _RING! RING! RING!_ The phone went. Hermione answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"We are coming," said a raspy voice.

"Harry, I know that's you."

"Damn it I thought I had it! I'm alive, have you seen that Dailey Prophet article on me? Ha! I bet Dumble's payed them to put that in," Harry laughed.

"That's great. Where are you may I ask?" Hermione said.

"Oh! I'm living with my dad. Turns out he's alive! He's really… distant about talking about the Weasley's, but I've told him a lot about you and he's eager to meet you."

"Should I be scared? Is it even really your real dad? I mean, your dads buried, and this could be-."

"Hermione! I spent 10 fucking minutes interrogating him! Yes its him!"  
"Oh. Uh-."

"My dad got us tickets to the World Cup and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"  
"Uh- I'd say a yes, but I'll call you back depending on what my parents say."

"Cool. Call me back. By 'Mione."  
"Bye Harry."

After very much needed persuasion, Hermione's parents decided to let her visit Harry for the trip. Harry said that she could stay about a week after the match and the few days before.

**24 hours later**

The doorbell rang. Hermione's dad opened the door. Harry and a man nearly identical to him stood in the entry.

"Dad this is Harry and err, James Potter?" Hermione said.  
"Hello, I'm Mr. Granger, Hermione's father," her dad said.  
"James Potter, Harry's dad," James said.

They shook hands. She glanced nervously at Harry. Paranoid. The sprinklers went off.

"The bloody hell," he dad muttered.

She glanced at the sprinklers again and they went back off. Then it was time for her to leave with the Potters. She said good bye to her parents before she left.

"I thought we'd never leave! So, how did you do that?" Harry asked once they got into the car.

"I honestly don't know. I got nervous and they went off," Hermione said.

Hermione was amazed at the Potter Manor. Dobby the house elf came trotting at them.

"Mizzuz Mione, how ever wiz to zee you again," Dobby said.

"Dobby, can you please take Hermione to her room?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry," Dobby said.

He put his hand on Hermiones wrist. Left, right, left, straight, right, fifth door.

"This is Mizzus Mione's room," Dobby said.

"Thank you Dobby," Hermione said.

The room was large. Humongous, gigantic. A large queen sized four poster bed sat in the corner of the wall that had a large glass window on the side. The room was a pale shade of blue with dark hardwood floors. A large portion of a wall had a miniature library with a table and chair near it. Then two doors led to what could be a closet and bathroom. A balcony led outside. She saw a large lake in the distance. How fifthly rich were these people!

She decided to "explore" the manor. Sitting, rooms, ball rooms, dining rooms, a modern kitchen, large kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms, how fucking large was this manor? A swimming pool, a gym, and a library. She decided to look in the library. It was massive. About the size of a modern house. She picked up a few "light reading" books and decided to read on a chair near a window.

* * *

Harry was in an office with his dad.

"Dad, what is it with Hermione that's bugging you?' Harry asked.

"The water, I swear, I think…" James said.

"And what about Dumbledore?"

"Dumb as a door, Dumbledore. Is it strange that Molly Weasley asked her sons the first time you went to Hogwarts what the Platform number was?"  
"Coinsidence?"  
"Or the fact he never gave padfoot a trial? Remind me to bring that up."

"Uh-."

"The fact he never told you about me?"  
"In honesty, you did agree to what ever it was."

"THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS COINCIDENCES!"

"Uh-."

"Also, you need some training done. Somehow your elemental abilities aren't coming as normal as they should."

"What?"

"Ask Hermione about it. She's in the library. And, except the jokesters, stay away from the Weasley's. Not the brightest lot."

"How do you know about them?"  
"Harry, harry, harry. Just because I was in hiding doesn't mean I wasn't watching you from afar."

"….."  
Harry went to the library. Hermione was buried under a large book.

"Hermione," he said.

She screamed.

"Oh, it's just you," she said.

"Yeah, just me. Do you know anything about Elementals?" he asked.

"Why that?"  
"Just wanted to know."

"Well, I just finished reading a lovely book on the subject. Well, there's the Elementals and the Chaos Elementals."

"Okay."

"Some of the earliest happened during the Roman empire. The first four, Water, Earth, Fire and Air, eventually found the Storm Elementals. So there were five. Each was the champion of a planet, or in a case the moon. Water was the champion of the Moon, Earth the champion of Venus, Fire the champion of Mars, and Air being the champion of Mercury. Storm was then called the champion of Jupiter."

"Why champions?"  
"Harry, it was Roman Empire, I'm sure they had their reasons. Then the Chaos Elementals were formed. They're like the mirror of the first five. Except later the Chaos Element of Water was the champion of Neptune, Air champion of Uranus, Earth the champion of Pluto and Fire the champion of Io. Storm was also the champion of Jupiter."

"Okay, so why the hell isn't their Earth for Earth or Saturn?"  
"Well, Saturn had another Elemental, the Life and Death, destruction, element. It's rarely seen. And it's not an Chaos either. It's both really. Not to mention extremely dangerous."

"Okay, so Life and Death Element was the champion of Saturn. Now what about Earth?"  
"Again, a Roman thing. They thought the Elementals were champions of the gods, hence the planet names, etc. So they were defenders of Earth mostly."

"Okay."  
"Anything else?"  
"Areyouanelementalist?"  
"Why?"  
"You just get so well with water and its-."

"Honestly Harry, I don't know."

"Eh….

Hermione put a bookmark in the book and walked out with it. _Women, I'll never get them,_ Harry thought.

He sat on the foot of his bed.

"Can I come in?" James asked.  
"If you can, you can," Harry said.

"How did thing go over with Hermione?"  
"Ah… I asked her if she was a Water Elementalist, she freaked out."

"Well, that can happen. She might, the water in the pipes seemed to like her."

"How do you know?"  
"What element was the champion of Venus?"  
"HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN! YOU'RE AN EART ELEMENTALIST ARENT YOU!"  
"Yes."

"So, does that make me one"  
"I think you're a Storm one. I'm not entirely sure yet. Just you and possibly Hermione, don't tell anyone. I can help you train for Earth. The others on your own. There's a Water Elementalist in America in know."

"When were you in the Americas?"  
"When you would be about 5 or 6. I stayed there for a year."

Harry saw James pale slightly.

"What happened in America?"  
"…And I brought this."

James showed him a little husky puppy.

"How the hell did I not see this before?" Harry asked. "Because I'm really confused."

"Magic, it's a girl, name it," James said.

"The bloody hell man!"  
"That's an odd name."  
"Okay, Selene."

"Good one Harry, well, dinners ready."

"Be down in a bit."

* * *

The dinner was quite awkward between the trio. Hermione excused herself after wards. She saw a husky pup following her. She got down on her knees to play with it.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The pup barked. It was obviously female. The collar said _Selene Potter. _ Selene decided to go outside.  
"Hey wait! Harry's going to kill me!" Hermione muttered.

The pup ran into a pool.

"No! No! NO!" Hermione screamed.

She jumped into the pool to the drowning pup. Hermione was mildly curious of how well she could see under the water. The water seemed to "listen" to her commands. Then she caught the pup. A bubble of air surrounded it. She jumped out with the cold pup.

"Harry, I present to you, the champion of the moon, Hermione Granger, Elemental of Water," James said.

Hermione noticed she wasn't wet. The pup barked excitedly around her and Harry's legs. Damn.

* * *

**Authors Notes: In no way do I own Roman Mythology. Most of the stuff about the Roman Empire blah was purely done by the author. So what do you think happened in James adventures in America? Hermione's the elemental of Water. So do you think Harry is the Elemental of Storm or not? I've started a new Blog "Elementals" on tumblr. So make sure to follow it! The link is on my authors Page. ****Enough of my rambling. R&R pleae: )**


	3. The Champion of Jupiter

**Authors Note: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. But I do promise more Harmony in this chapter. Also, some themes from Sailor Moon will be used in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Champion of Jupiter**

Dumbledore paced in his office. The instrument to discover the Elemental of Water was glowing a pale blue color. The snow globe like device was working for him! Hermione Granger was the elemental. Such a shame to have to destroy such a talented mind. But what must be done must be done. It was soon obvious that Hermione would help trigger the next four. The Storm "snow globe" had been displaying white miniature thunderbolts. Soon he would find out who was this elemental. All in due time.

* * *

Hermione went over to Harry's bed to wake him up. After figuring out of being an elementalist she'd been practicing a bit. Manipulating the beads of sweat on Harry's forehead, she made it into a small icy toothpick. She poked him lightly with it.

"Oi! What was that for!" Harry screamed.

"Breakfast is ready," Hermione laughed.

Just as she was about to leave Harry pulled her on top of him.

"Harry-," she started.

Before she could continue he kissed her. Feeling a shock of electricity she kissed him back.

"Woof! Woof!" barked Selene.

"Damn, I still have to get ready," Harry muttered.

Hermione smiled before going down to have breakfast. She sat down at the table finishing up when Harry came in. He wore a black jacket, jeans, and a red shirt. After a while James came in telling them that they had to leave.

They walked about a mile before they reached an old bat. (AN:/ Not Snape, the American "Muggle" kind used in baseball.) James instructed them to grab a hold of it; once they grabbed onto it they were spinning. They fell to the ground besides James who laughed.

"Portkey," he said.

They then came upon a large campsite.

A grouchy looking man walked up to them, "Name."

"Potter, James," James said.

"Two miles north by the wood," the man said.

Hermione saw lines of tents. Harry held her hand, it was nothing more than a gesture of comfort. A wizarding paparazzi came up to them.

"Are you the real James Potter?" one of them asked.

They ran to their tent. Eventually they stopped following them.

* * *

Harry waited eagerly for five when they would leave. He and Hermione went to get some water. They passed the Weasleys. They waved to the twins and Mr. Weasely. Ron was shooting them daggers. Harry saw a glint of lust in Ginny's eyes. They also passed Oliver wood, and his possible girlfriend, and Seamus.

At five they left for the stadium. Harry insisted on getting he and Hermione some omnoculars. Hermione eventually gave in and accepted the gift. As they were passing up some people up the stairs they passed the Malfoy's.

"James, the ever so coward," smirked Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucy, are you having fun playing dollies?" James said.

Lucius glared.

"We're going to the ministers box, by request of the Minister himself, Cornlieus Fudge," bragged Malfoy, looking directly at Hermione in lust.

Hermione glared before they left.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet Potters," Lucius snapped.

They were drinking bottles of butter beer celebrating Irelands success. Then they heard screaming. James looked panicked.

"Dobby!" James said.

With a pop the house elf appeared.

"Take Harry and Hermione with you to Potter Manor," James said.

"Of course Mr. Potter," Dobby said.

"I'm not leaving you!" Harry protested.

"You and Hermione are more important," James said.

Harry nodded and they left with Dobby. Once they were in the house a large thundercloud appeared in the distance. A large bolt of white lighting cracked the sky. Another hit of frustration from harry and the lighting kept appearing.

"Harry! Calm down!" Hermione pleaded.

Harry wouldn't listen to her. In a desperate attempt to calm down Harry, Hermione kissed him. Soon afterwards the clouds stopped.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione told James that Harry was indeed the elemental of storm. James had a small moment of panic.

"He knows," he muttered.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore," James said.

"He's the good guy right?" Hermione asked.

"No, he's one of the bad guys," Harry said.

"He knows you and Hermione are elementals, he'll try to kill you," James said.

"How do you know this?" Harry asked.

"Intuition. This year, find the other elementals and have them help you two defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore," James said.

"That should be easy right?" Hermione asked.

"The important thing is that you have to get to them before Dumbledore," James said.

"Cool," Harry said.

"He will do anything to turn you guys against each other, no matter the circumstances," James said.

Hermione twisted her hair with her finger. For so long she had known Dumbledore as the almighty. Now she was finding out that he really was twisted. She had been trying to ignore the feeling. No such luck.

"Hermione, I know that we're young right now, and that we might die any day right now. You're the only one that's ever really been there for me, but will you marry me?" Harry asked.

He was down on his knees with a ring in his fingers.

Hermione said, "I-."

* * *

**Authors Note: CLIFFY! So I have a short on my tumblr right now called Tom Riddle so check that out. If you have anyquestions post it on reviews or my tumblr whichever one you're most comfortable with. And I'm really sorry I couldn't make this any longer. So I want you to vote until the next chapter should Hermione say: Yes or No. Post your answer on review. Yeah see that little button down below? It's called Review. So can you please review? So R&R please: )**


	4. Wicked Plans

**Authors Notes: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! ****Okay so you guys voted! I totally decided to twist it a lot. ****WARNINGS: Mentions of Romione. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wicked Plans**

"I can't accept," Hermione said.

She ran out of the room to her suite. Quickly she packed her bags. She still had feelings for Ron right? Hermione had been wearing the bracelet he got her last year. A quick burning sensation went around her wrist from the bracelet. It had been doing that often. It was a weird bracelet. Just pure gold. And how could Ron of afforded this anyways?

Harry met Hermione back on the train to Hogwarts. It was strange for the both of them. Especially after the proposal. Harry was heart-broken. He knew he had these feelings for Hermione. Being rejected, well. The two of them got a compartment with Neville who was sitting with a plant.

"Hiya guys," Neville said.

"Hey Neville," Harry and Hermione mumbled.

Hermione noticed how the plant was liking Neville. The burning sensation happened. She fell to the ground in a spasm.

"Harry!" she screamed.

Tears were forming on her face. Then it stopped. Her breath was slowing. A moonstone gem hovered over her heart.

"No," Hermione whispered.

"What's going on?" Neville demanded.

"Neville! Take that bracelet off of Hermione!" Harry ordered.

Her vision was going blurry. She felt the bracelet come off of her wrist. Spots were clouding her vision.

"Harry," she whispered.

Then it was dark.

When she woke up again the stone was gone, as was her bracelet.

"My bracelet! What happened to it!" demanded Hermione.

"Well, it was cursed," Neville said.

"What do you mean cursed!"  
"A lot of dangerous hexes were on it, and some loyalty charms and love charms."

Selene licked her face.

"What happened to me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, that moonstone was kind of hooked to your life force. So we had to put it back in your heart," Harry said. "Neville figured that and the bracelet out."

"It was nothing," Neville said modestly.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Yes?" Harry said.

"Do you still have that ring?"  
Harry smiled in glee.

"I do," Hermione said.

Harry pulled the ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. It was a simple silver band with a yellow topaz in the center surrounded by tiny diamonds. After that, Hermione kissed him.

"If I can ask, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Neville shouted.

Harry told him the story of Dumbledore and James, the summer.

"Neville, you're the champion of Venus, the Elemental of Earth," Hermione said.

The compartment was silent for a while.  
"THIS IS TOTALLY WICKED!" Neville said.

The three of them talked for a while.  
"Hey Hermione, I've been looking for you," Ron smiled.

Hermione stood up and glared at him.

"Thanks to you Ron, I almost _died,"_ Hermione snapped.

Ron paled.

"He said that wouldn't happen," Ron whispered.

"GET OUT!" Shouted Hermione.

Panicked Ron ran out.

* * *

The three, Harry, Hermione and Neville got a carriage with a girl with white blond hair. She was reading a copy of _The Quibbler_ upside down. Selene was trying to get her attention, but the girl paid her no attention. Letting out a sigh, Selene sat by Neville. The carriage stopped.

"What's going on?" Neville shouted.

In front of the carriage was a line of fire blocking the path.

"Now would be a nice time to have a fire elementalist on us," Harry muttered.

"It's the heliopaths!" the girl cried.

Hermione focused some of the run-off water to douse out the flames. They then continued on in the carriages.

* * *

Hermione sat by Neville and Harry at the feast. Only a few more moments until they could actually eat. She saw Harry glaring at the headmaster. Dumbledore stood at his podium after the sorting.  
"I would like to say welcome to our new students and welcome back to our returning students. We will not be having the traditional house cup or Quidditch cup," Dumbledore said.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" Fred and George yelled.

"Because instead we will be having the Triwizard Tournament. Not only will Hogwarts be your home this year, but our visitors from Durmstrang and the Beauxbatons. More on the subject will be announced on Halloween," Dumbledore finished.

They then were beginning to dig into the feast.

"Give me my ring back you mudblood bitch," Ginny said.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said.

"MY RING," Ginny shouted pointed to Hermione's engagement ring.

"Yea, that's my ring get your facts right," pointed out Hermione.

"Ginny, calm down," Harry said.

"How dare you choose that mudblood over me!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ginny proceeded with manipulating the candle's fires to aim at Hermione. Hermione had some nearby water surround her from the attack.

"Ms. Weasley, please come to my office, you too Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

Giving Hermione a nasty glare, Ginny flipped her hair before leaving out the entrance hall with Draco Malfoy. The Great hall went quite for a moment before everyone started talking again.

"Blimey Hermione! Tell me how it happened," Lavender Brown squealed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked into the headmasters office nervously. He walked by a small array of snow globe device thingys. One glowed blue like an ocean, another green like an emerald, the third a fiery red, and the fourth was flashing white and violet. Ginny instructed him to one of the seats in front of the desk.

"Ms. Weasley, will you accept the Chaos bracelet?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will," Ginny said.

Ginny took the gold bracelet from Dumbledore and placed it on her wrist. She let out a jagged breath before her eyes went red then to normal.

"Mr. Malfoy, the Elementals are rising. They will destroy life as we know it. I want you and Ms. Weasley to find the other Chaos Elementals to destroy them," Dumbledore said.

"Who do I have to get rid of?" Draco asked.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Granger so far. I do not know about the Elemental of Air or Destruction yet," Dumbledore replied.

"I—I can't," Draco said.

Draco fell to the floor in a spasm. His breathing was getting slower. Above is heart floated a danburite stone. He was feeling weaker by the moment.

"This is what happens to those who reject Chaos. I could give you what you wanted. Just kill those three right now and all will be fine. Do you accept Chaos?" Dumbledore said.

"I—I do," Draco said.

Ginny placed the danburite back into his chest and put on the bracelet. His breathing went back to normal.

"Draco, welcome to the Order of Chaos," Dumbledore smiled.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yea! Hermione said yes! Neville- Earth Elemental, Ginny- Fire Elemental if that was needed. Anyone know who the girl with the blonde hair was? So Air and Destruction elementals. I don't think I'll really focus on the Chaos elementals much besides Draco right now. So what will happen with Draco and Ginny's assassination task? Stick around and you'll find out. Any questions, comments or criticism, post it on reviews. So R&R please: )**


	5. Duel of the Storm

**Authors Note: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers again! I got a little bit of writers block trying to figure out how I wanted to write this chapter but I think it's pretty good. Just to let you know, Major OOCness and AU moments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Duel of the Storm**

The storm from the previous night had passed. Harry, Hermione and Neville walked down to the Great Hall together in the morning. The Elemental trio exchanged courses.

"Great, me and Harry have to suffer through divination," Neville mumbled.

"Harry! I told you to drop that subject!" Hermione said.

The three walked to Herbology together afterwards. A flash of Ginger stood in their way.

"Harry! Hermione! Why are you hanging out with that loser?" Ron asked.

"He's quite a better than you ever were Ronald," Hermione said coldly.

"Got the talking for you now potter?" Ron asked.

A large thunder bolt hit a few inches away from Ron.

"Harry, calm down, forget about it," Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione continued on their way to Herbology until they heard a very girlish scream. They turned around and saw that Ron was halfway stuck in the floor. Neville was panting.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ron shouted.

Hermione stepped forward. Ron held a devious smile. Instead, Hermione modified his memories and they ran off. Ron was still stuck in the floor. In herbology they had to collect pus. Which freaked out half the class.

Ron had unfortunately, gotten out of the floor trap somehow. He sat next to harry in Divination. Harry thought it was pathetic, and even more annoying than The Creepy Creevy Brothers. The room was the same as it always was. Dark red drapes, and lines of chairs with shawls and scarves on them.

"We will be starting planetary divination reading. Please turn to page 205 in your books," Professor Trelawney said.

Harry attempted to work on his chart but Ron had kept looking over his shoulder.

"I've got two Jupiter's, is that right?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, I've got mars on this," Ron said.

Harry saw Lavender asking the Professor a question.

"What's this one?" Lavender asked.

"That would be Uranus," the Professor replied.

"Can I have a look at Uranus too?" Ron shouted.

The Professor came over.

"The dark hair, tragic losses- -," the professor said.

Harry zoned out. Hermione was right, she was an old fraud. Then he felt Ron nudge him.

"I was saying dear, were you born under Saturn say mid-winter?" the Professor said.

"Uh, I was born in July," Harry said.

The Professor went pink. The cause of their large homework was possibly due to Ron's outburst and her inaccurate planet predicting. Harry and Ron were almost out the door once the class was empty when they heard the professor coughing. They rushed over. The Professor spewed green gas out of her mouth.

"Ew?" Ron stated.

"_Saturn will send forth his champion whom will rid an enemy of Jupiter she will not remember what had happened but in her wake shall leave a juniper,"_ the Professor said in a raspy voice.

"I'm sorry, did I say something?" she asked.

Ron and Harry shook their head no and ran off.

* * *

After classes Harry and Hermione sat in one of the empty courtyards. It was quiet despite the few birds singing in the distance. Hermione stood up when she heard a whimpering. She pulled Harry up with her. Out of the shadows stood Malfoy. He held Selene in his fist that was outstretched.

"Selene!" Hermione shouted.

"Come and save your precious daughter," he laughed.

Hermione looked at Harry. _Daughter?_ Malfoy was definitely off his rocker now. He dropped the pup. Half way to Harry and Hermione the dog fell twitching. A sword formed of violet lighting was held in Malfoy's hand.

"You're not the only champion of Jupiter," Malfoy said.

Harry summoned a bolt of lightning like Malfoy had. Instead of being a sword it was more of a contained lightning bolt. Draco charged at Harry.

Hermione ran over to Selene. As soon as she grabbed the pup a ring of fire encircled her. Ginny stepped into the ring. Her irises were red, weren't they normally brown? Ginny laughed wickedly. Drawing a whip of fire she snapped it at Hermione. Hermione barely dodged it. Selene had flown out of her hands and fell back into a pillar. Ginny snapped the whip again which tightened around Hermione's neck. The fire then wrapped around Hermione's wrists.  
"Ginny stop!" Draco shouted.

"Has itty bitty Potter decided to let go of the damn mudblood yet?" Ginny asked.

"Just stop!" Harry shouted.

The rings of fire ceased leaving dark burns on Hermione. Ginny flicked her hair back. Then she raised her hand over Hermione's heart. After Ginny pulled her hand back she held the moonstone. She smiled then took off with it. Draco chased after her.

Harry picked up Hermione's cold body and Selene. This was just great, just great. Dobby had told him about a room in Hogwarts once. Quickly he went to the room on the seventh floor. A bunk was on one side and a fire place was on one side. He put Hermione on the bed with Selene before he left to find Neville.

* * *

Neville was reading a book on Elementals when Harry came in running.

"Neville, we have a problem," Harry said.

He and Harry ran to the seventh floor. A door had appeared and Harry opened it. On one of the bunks laid Hermione. Neville looked at Harry curious.

"Ginny took that stone that's hooked to Hermione's life force," Harry said.

"Well, Hermione's not entirely dead right now," Neville said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"That stone, it's an Elemental Stone. It's hooked to an elementals connection to its element. So right now Hermione's stuck in a limbo. She's alive, but really weak," Neville said.

"So what do we do?"

"Easy we get the stone back somehow."

* * *

Ginny and Draco stood in Dumbledore's office. She held the moonstone in her hands.

"Very good. Now one elemental is taken care of," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, I think I know who is caring the Sun Ruby," Ginny said.

"Who is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Harry Potter and Hermione Grangers daughter," Ginny said.'

"Impossible!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Sir, she's from the future. Right now she's disguised. Unfortunately, because of this disguise, I could not get the stone," Ginny said.

"Very interesting. Well, there are only two elementals left, and get the Sun Ruby," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," Draco and Ginny said.

"You are dismissed," Dumbledore said.

Ginny held a smile of glee on her face. She had gotten rid of Hermione Granger single handedly. Now all that was left was getting rid of that brat and her future was complete. After all, mother had always told her Harry was for her.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes Ginny is a bit too much OOC, she's purposely written this way. And I am kind of modeling her after Bellatrix LeStrange in a way. Draco is the Chaos Elemental storm fyi if you haven't picked up on it yet. So question: do you think Malfoy was just bluffing or is Ginny really onto something. Any questions, criticism, or just a review, R&R please. **


	6. Moonstone Selene

**Authors Note: Thanks to my reviewers again! Here is chapter 6 now!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Moonstone Selene**

It was late at night and Neville and Harry had decided to get Hermione's Elemental stone back. Two am. They took the invisibility cloak and headed up to the headmasters office. Quietly they snuck in. Neville took the cloak off of them. Harry saw some colored lights. He signals Neville over. Six snow globes stood on a pedestal. One glowed emerald green, another fire red, a few white whips that would come and go, one that had not been glowing yet, another that had white and violet in it, and the last one was glowing aqua blue.

"Harry, I think I see something," Neville said.

Neville and Harry looked at the blue glowing snow globe. A moonstone floated in it.

"Hermione," Harry whispered.

He was about to break it when the office shook. Then it stopped. Draco and Ginny stood in front of them.

"Pass it over and no harm will be done," Draco said.

"I have a hard time believing that," Harry said.

"Pass it over Potter," Ginny demanded.

Neville attempted to stink them into the stone but Ginny stunned him. She laughed like a maniac. A emerald rose out of Neville's heart. Then a bolt of lightning hit a few inches from her foot. She screamed and dropped the emerald. Harry ran over and caught it putting it back into Neville's heart. The two ran out of the office with Draco and Ginny on their tails.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted.

The house elf popped in front of them.

"To the R o R," Harry said.

Grabbing Neville and Harry's hand he apparated them to the room. Ginny and Draco stopped where they assumed Neville and Harry would be.

Harry thanked Dobby before the house elf went back to the manor. The two walked over to the bed. Harry cracked the snow globe revealing the moonstone.

"This it?" Harry asked.

"It's the real one," Neville said.

Harry put the stone over Hermione's heart. She coughed.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked.

"Well, alive and in the Room of Requirement," Harry said.

Hermione hugged him before they all left back to the common room.

/S/

Harry felt his scar hurting that morning. He changed into his uniform before going downstairs and writing to Padfoot and Prongs. Hermione and Neville came down eventually and they left to go to the Grand Hall.

Hermione took her book out in Defense with some other students. Then there was a loud BANG! Moody came into the classroom.

"You will not be needing your books today," Moody said.

Flushed, Hermione put away her book.

"Today we will be learning about the Unforgivables. The Ministry thinks you're too young to learn about them. I beg to differ. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! The use of anyone of these will get you a one way ticket to Azkaban," Moody roared.

A few students coward at their new professor.

"Now, who can name me one? Weasley," Moody said.

"The Imperious Curse," Ron said nervously.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Another one," Moody said.

Neville raised his hand nervously.

"Longbottom," Moody said.

"The Cruciatus," Neville said.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Anyone up for the last?" Moody asked.

Hermione put her hand up.

"Ms. Granger," Moody said.

"The Killing curse," Hermione said quickly.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. There are no counter curses. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this very room," Moody said.

Everyone was staring at Harry. Once the bell rang everyone ran out.

* * *

During lunch Draco and Ginny went to the Headmasters office. Dumbledore sat at his desk but Draco could tell he was disappointed.

"Explain HOW Ms. Granger is still alive," Dumbledore demanded.

"Sir, the other two stole back the moonstone last night around 2 am. We almost had them but they got away," Ginny said.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Remember your task. You are dismissed," Dumbledore said.

* * *

The entire school stood outside. The visiting schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be coming shortly.

"I bet there apparating, or riding broomsticks," Ron told Dean Thomas.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Then a large black object appeared in the sky. A large blue carriage pulled by Pegasus came into view. Once it landed out the largest woman Harry had ever seen stepped out followed by a dozen boys and girls.

"They don't make em like that at Hogwarts!" Ron shouted.

"I think Hogwarts makes them just as good," Harry said looking at Hermione.

Ron smirked before looking for the Durmstangs.

"Look over at the lake!" Dean shouted.

Everyone looked over at the Black Lake. A large ripple formed in the center. Then a large ship rose out of the lake headed towards the school. A plank extended to the shore. Then a man in a large white coat stepped out with a dozen boys behind him. Finally, the Hogwarts students went inside to the Grand Hall.

Dumbledore stood up at the podium.

"Welcome! Now I do hope you enjoy your stay here! As of this night after the feast, the Triwizard Tournement will begin! One champion from each school will be chosen by the Goblet of Fire. An age line will be drawn around it so those under 17 may not enter, it is a rule made by the ministry for safety. You have 24 hours to enter," Dumbledore said. "And our visiting heads are Madam Maxime of the Beauxbatons school and Igor Karkaroff of Durmstang."

He then stepped down.

Wide arrays of new food appeared on the food. Ron was stuffing his mouth full of French pudding. As soon as he was about to grab his goblet it cracked in half.

"I did not do that," Ron said.

The Elemental Trio stopped when Head Master Karkaroff walked by with Viktor Krum.

"Thank you," he said, carelessly glancing at them.

They continued walking back to the common room.

* * *

Draco felt his wrist hurting once he got to his common room. Chaos again. Damn, he needed to find that Sun Ruby before Ginny. The only problem was that she wouldn't tell him who was harboring it.

"Woof! Woof!" a dog barked.

He looked down. A little husky dog was chewing at his pants.

"Hey!" Draco shouted.

The dog continued to run around his feet. Then he picked it up. Grey eyes looked into blue.

"Okay, what do you want?" Draco asked the dog.

"Woof!" the dog bark.

"Right, you can't talk. Do you want food?"  
"Woof!"

"Chew toy?"  
The dog licked him.

"Chew toy it is," Draco said. "I'm going insane, talking to a dog."

The dorm room was empty. Draco pulled out an old pair of socks he hated. The dog continued chewing on it. He left the dog where it was and left to wash up. When he came back the dog was sleeping on his bed. Draco sat down by it and started stroking it.

"You can't tell anyone about this. Well, you are a dog. But Dumbledore wants me to kill the Elementals. Ginny Weasley, she's nice when she's not possessed. And she's freaking out about Hermione about to be the new Mrs. Potter. I mean, I would too. No, I take that back, I wouldn't. But she's not telling me who's carrying this infamous Sun Ruby," Draco told the dog.

The dog whimpered.

"What is your name?" Draco asked.

The dog looked at him.

"Ebony? Star?" Draco asked.

The dog shook its head in a no fashion. It was obviously a girl. Then the dog dragged out his astronomy homework.

"Do not chew that," Draco said.

The dog was pointing to the moon.

"Luna? Hm… moon?" Draco asked.

"Woof," the dog said shaking its head no once more.

"Selene?" Draco asked.

The dog was jumping and barking.

"Selene it is," Draco said.

He heard footsteps.

"Come back again Selene," Draco said.

He put a dark green ribbon around her neck. Selene licked his cheek before leaving. Quite an unusual pup. Didn't Potter have a dog like that? Oh well, his memory was hazy.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yea! They got the moonstone back! So what did you think of Draco's encounter with Selene? Now last chapter when he and Ginny were dueling Harry and Hermione he was possessed by Chaos I guess you could put it. So it's a lot like when Ginny was possessed by Tom Riddle in book 2. Just thought I should mention that to avoid confusion. Any questions, requests, comments or critisism, R&R please.**


	7. Four Champions

**Authors Notes: Thank you to my lovely reviewers and followers! I never expected this story to be as big of a hit as it already is. Another thank you. So onto chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Four Champions**

Hermione read a book while she waited for Harry and Neville.

"Woof!" barked Selene.

"Hey girl. What's that around your neck?" Hermione said.

The husky puppy sat next to her showing a green ribbon around her neck. Where had Selene gotten such a ribbon? Then Neville and Harry came down and they left for the Grand Hall.

A large group had surrounded the goblet. Neville asked a third year if anyone from Hogwarts had put their name in the cup, but so far only Cedric Diggory had. And the Durmstang students.

The Weasley twins had come running in putting their names in the goblet. Then they were thrown out of the ring with long white beards. They then left to go to the Hospital wing.

The Elemental Trio decided to hang around the Black Lake.

"Harry, Selene had a green ribbon around her neck this morning. Any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"Green, Slytherin," Neville stated.

"Could have just been hanging around some other people," Harry said.

"I'm telling you it was a Slytherin!" Neville shouted.

"Neville," Harry said.

"Yea?" Neville asked.

"Be quite," Hermione said.

Neville saluted.  
The three then left to go to Hagrid's before the feast.

/S/

The feast seemed to drag out longer than usual. Perhaps it was just an illusion. After all, everyone seemed eager to know who the champions were. Once the food was cleaned up Dumbledore stood at the podium.

"Now is the time we find out who are our champions," Dumbledore said.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats trying to see who would be called. A red whip of fire threw out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it in midair.

"The Durmstang champion is… Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore shouted.

Loud cheering rang through the hall. Another red flame and Dumbledore caught the name.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore said.

A girl with silvery blonde hair walked into the corridor in the next room.

"The other girls look upset," Neville said.

To say they were upset was an understatement. The girls that had put their name in were hiding their faces in their hands sobbing uncontrollably. Another red flame went into the sky. Quickly, Dumbledore grabbed it.

"The Hogwarts Champion is, Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore said.

The hall broke out in loud cheers.

"Now that we have our three champions-," Dumbledore said.

He was cut off when another flame licked up a piece of parchment. Dumbledore looked at it for a while.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted.

Unlike the other champions who had cheers, it was dead silent. Everyone was staring at Harry.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted again.

Hermione pushed Harry.

"Go up there," she whispered.

Nervously Harry went to the next room with the other Champions.

/S/

Cedric was staring at the fire, Viktor was just standing in the center and Fleur was leaning on a pillar.

"What do 'zey want?" Fleur asked him.

She must have thought he was a messenger. A thunder of footsteps were heard. Dumbledore came running in with the other Heads, Snape, Moody, and Mr. Crouch.

"Harry, did you put your name in the cup?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I didn't," Harry said.

"Zis little boy must compete! He is lying!" Fleur shouted.

"I swear! I didn't put my name in the cup!" Harry protested.

"And you didn't ask an older student to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked.  
"No," Harry said.

"It is as of tonight, Harry Potter is a Triwizard Tournement Champion," Mr. Crouch said.

"Well, now that this is settled, you may go," Dumbledore said.

/S/

Once Harry got up to the common room everyone was having a party in his honor.

"How did," Fred asked.

"You do it?" George asked.

"I DIDN'T PUT MY NAME IN THE GOBLET!" Harry protested.

Everyone had not seen he did not want to join in on the partying. Harry found Neville and Hermione.

"You guys believe I didn't do it right?" Harry asked.

"Of course you didn't," Neville said.

"I don't believe that you did it," Hermione said.

They then decided to turn in for the night. Harry gave Hermione a quick peck on her cheek before they departed ways.

Harry woke up Sunday morning when Selene was licking his face. He then got ready for the day. Once he came down he saw Hermione.

"I brought you some toast," Hermione said.

She handed him a napkin with some toast in it.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Walk with me?"

The two then walked down to the Black Lake.

"You should tell your dad about this, before he gets any ideas," Hermione said.

"Right," Harry said.

Harry walked up to the Owlery with some parchment and a quill before he wrote his dad.

_Hey Prongs,_

_Well, Dumb ass door has been trying to get our Elemental Stones by using Ginny and Draco. Neville is the Elemental Earth and we're trying to find the Elemental Destruction right now. And I'm the fourth Triwizard Tournement. I think somebody wants me dead which is why my name was put in the goblet. I did not put my name in the goblet._

_~Harry_

Harry sent the letter with a school owl.

* * *

Hermione was sitting under a Juniper tree when Malfoy walked up.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi?" Hermione asked.

"Do you uh, want to go out sometime?" he asked.

"Let me think about that… no," Hermione snapped.

"Come on Hermione, I love you," Draco said.

Hermione let her mouth drop. Draco Malfoy just said he loved her. She walked up to him, and was prepared to slap him. Then he kissed her. She tried to pull away.

"YOU FOUL BASTARD!" Hermione snapped.

She turned on her heal and left. Annoyed she rubbed her lips away of any further contamination of Malfoy.

She saw Ron cornering a thirteen year old Beauxbatons girl against another juniper tree. Just as she was about to attack Ron a large gap was growing between him and the girl. Then Ron ran away in fright. The girl collapsed on her side. Hermione ran to her. A amethyst stone was floating above her chest. Carefully, Hermione put it back in the girl.

"Elemental Water, where is Storm?" the girl asked.

"Storm went to the owlery," Hermione said.

"I'm Gabrielle Delacour, I'm the Elemental of Destruction, the champion of Saturn. Saturn told me I would find you two," Gabrielle smiled.

An that is how Hermione found the Elemental of Destruction.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hermione found the Elemental of Destruction, yea! The idea of Dramione from one of my lovely reviews is going to be more onesided at the moment for Draco. As in he likes Hermione but Hermione likes Harry. ****A****ny other questions/comments/criticism is accepted. Just click that little REVIEW button at the bottom. R&R Please: )**


	8. James Potter and the Elementals

**Authors Note: I decided to do a little short snip it looking into James world. Next chapter will go back to Harry's POV.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 8: James Potter and the Elementals**

James Potter was furious of how his son had been able to get into the Triwizard Tournament. He would suspect Dumbledore, but Dumbledore would have taken a different approach. He heard barking at the door. Taking his wand in his hand he opened the door.

A great big black dog, and a witch and wizard stood at the door. He let the couple in. The dog shifted into the form of a man.

"Sirius!" James said.

"James! You're alive!" Sirius Black shouted.

"James, it's been forever since we've seen you!" the witch exclaimed.

"Good to see you and Greg again," James smiled.

"We got your letter. Explain," said the wizard Greg.

James led Greg and the witch into the sitting room. Sirius came in following them behind. Then James told them about Harry and finding the elementals.

"We've got to start training them!" the witch exclaimed.

"Natalie, Dumbledore will be watching their every move. And with the Triwizard tournament, it'll be a while before they can properly train," James said.

The witch, Natalie, looked down.

"It has been a while since the three of us have been together again. Earth, air, and water. In the end, the fate of the world now rests with the new Elementals," Greg said.

James nodded in understandment. In order for Harry, Neville, and Hermione to be full elementals, the three of them would have to die. The question would be how long did they have left until their death dates? James knew he would die eventually. Time was ticking. James wrote a letter to the ministry asking for a full trial for Sirius Black.

* * *

**Authors Notes: What do you think? I know its short, but oh well. Meant to be cliffy-ish. And James does know that Sirius is innocent. ****R&R please.**


	9. Dragons

**Authors Notes: Don't kill me yet! Sorry about the late update. Another thank you to my reviewers on the latest chapters. So onto chapter 9!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dragons**

In the days following, Harry thought people would at least be quiet or accepting of his being a Champion. This however was not the case. The Gryffindor's were accepting as acting as if they had won the lottery. Ravenclaws were spreading nasty rumors about him and saying he had lied. Slytherin's had been placing bets on how long he would last. And Hufflepuff's treated him like second year when they thought he had petrified one of their own, but in this case, stealing their glory.

During Divination, Trewanly kept predicting his and Ron's death. The Ron part was new, but it would get old after a while. Potions were worse because of the Slytherin's. Harry and Hermione were about to enter one day when they saw Slytherin's wearing badges.

**Support Cedric Diggory**

**The Real Hogwarts Champion**

"That's not all Potter," Malfoy smirked.

The badges swirled reading:

**Potter Stinks!**

"Real witty," Hermione snapped. "Charming.'

"Want one Granger? Gotta special one for you. Just don't touch me. Don't want to be contaminated by mudblood," Malfoy smiled.

He tossed a silver arm band around in his hand. Hermione glared. The anger Harry had been holding in exploded.

"Petrificus totallus!" Harry shouted.

"Engorgio!" Malfoy shouted.

Malfoy's spell hit Hermione's teeth. Goyle got hit with the stunner. Snape walked in the room.

"Mr. Potter, five points from Gryffindor," Snape said.

"But Hermione also got hit!" Harry protested.

"I see nothing wrong," Snape retorted.

Hermione, covering her teeth, ran to the hospital wing. Mid-way through class, Colin Creevy walked in the room.

"Yes?" Snape asked.

"Mr. Potter is required upstairs. All the Champions do sir," Colin said.

"Very well, Potter! Get out of my site!"

Harry grabbed his belonging's before running out with Colin.

They took a picture of the four champions. A witch with tightly curled blonde hair and purple horn rimmed glasses stepped up.

"I'm Rita Skeeter, and I'll be writing an article on you four. Let's start with the youngest, shall we?" the witch said.

She dug her claws, sorry, nails, into Harry's arm pulling him away from the group. She shoved him a broom cupboard. _This is just like the Dursleys, _Harry thought. He sat on the stool.

"You don't mind if I use a quick-notes quill do you?" Rita asked.

"I'd that you-," Harry started.

"Great! So what caused you to put your name in the cup?"

"I didn't put my name in the cup."

An acid green quill was writing on a tablet.

"Don't mind the quill. Was it the name you had that drove you to put your name in the cup?" Rita said.

"I didn't put my name in the cup," Harry protested.

"How do you think your mother would feel about it?"  
"My eyes aren't glistening with the ghosts of my past."

When Hermione came back into the common room that night, it dawned on Harry that the first task was nearing. In the meantime, Skeeter had written her article on Harry. He read the first three lines before chucking it in the fireplace. The Saturday before the first task, Harry asked Hermione to go with him to Hogsmade in which she said yes.

When the Hogsmade weekend came by Harry and Hermione walked around Hogsmade; before going into the Three Broomsticks. Hagrid came up to them to tell Harry to meet him at the hut at midnight. Hermione was hesitant about this after Hagrid left incase Harry would get into trouble. Though Harry assured her it would be fine since he would have the cloak.

At midnight, Harry left to the hut. He could see parts of a comb stuck in Hagrids beard.

"You there Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Here," Harry said.

Hagrid led him to the beaux batons carriage. Madam Maxime came out. Hagrid led them deep into the forest. Harry felt his knees going weak from the long tired some walk. Eventually they came to a clearing. Loud shouts and bangs rang out. Harry was shocked. Dragons.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!" Harry shouted.

"Ye Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Dragons! That's the first task!"  
"They're jus' misunderstood."

A dragon spat fire around them.

"Altough, that Hungarian Horntail is pretty nasty," Hagrid added.

Hagrid went back to talking with Madam Maxime. Thinking no one would notice if he was gone Harry walked back to the castle. Seeing a flicker of Igor Karkaroff, he kept running.

Harry fell asleep back in the dormitory. He saw a dark graveyard in his dream. A large grave statue grew bigger. It looked like a grim reeper with wings. He woke up in a cold sweat. Selene sat beside him, looking as worried as a dog could look. He rubbed her head before going back to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Happy birthday Harry Potter! SO what did you think? R&R please.**


	10. The First Task

**Authors Notes: Don't kill me again for the late update! Another round of thanks to my reviewers. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon or anything else you reconize.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The First Task**

That Monday, Harry couldn't sleep. He kept having nightmares of the Hungarian Horntail eating him. And the occasional graveyard scene.

During lunch, harry felt like he had to tell Cedric about the Dragons. He was walking into the courtyard when Hanna Abbot was giving him goo-goo eyes and still was wearing a **Potter Stinks!** Badge. Harry walked up to Cedric, whom was surrounded by his fans.

"Hey Harry," Cedric said.

Harry pulled him away from the crowd.

"Look, if it's about the badges, I've already asked them to stop wearing them," Cedric said.

"Dragons," Harry said.

"Excuse me?"  
"The first task is dragons."

"How do you know?"  
"Never mind."

"Why are you telling me this?"  
"It only seems fair."

"Thanks."  
Cedric nodded and walked back to his group. Harry was about to leave when he heard laughter. Around the large willow sat Malfoy, around him, his _friends_ stood around him.

"Oi Potter!" Malfoy shouted.

Harry kept walking.

"Me and my father have a bet you see. I don't think you'll last ten minutes in this tournament. But he disagrees," Malfoy said.

He jumped out of the tree.

"He doesn't think you'll last five," Malfoy smirked.

Something inside Harry snapped. He stormed over.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks*. He's pathetic, and so are you," Harry snapped.

He turned on his heal.

"You!" Malfoy shouted.

He pulled out his wand. As Harry was about to turn around, in Malfoy's place sat a white ferret.

"Coward! Pulling out a wand when the opponent can't see!" Moody shouted.

Moody flicked his wand the ferret, _Malfoy,_ went bouncing in place. Then Malfoy was shoved down Crabbe's pants. _Woof! Woof!_

Harry saw Selene running toward them with Professor McGonagall behind.

"Professor Moody! Is that a student!" she exclaimed.

"Technically, it's a ferret," Moody said.

Malfoy was bouncing on a rock. With a flick of McGonagall's wand, Malfoy was human again.

"We _never _use transfiguration as a punishment. I assume Headmaster Dumbledore told you that," McGonagall scolded.

"He… might have mentioned it," Moody mumbled.

McGonagall gave him a glare before walking off. Selene ran up to Draco whom started petting her. A small flicker of jealousy passed through Harry. Wasn't Selene supposed to be loyal to _him?_

Moody walked up to Harry.

"My office Potter," Moody said.

Harry followed the Professor to his office. Moody sat in a chair.

"So Potter, what are you good at?" Moody asked.

Harry and Hermione practiced their elemental abilities. The rest of the evening, Harry forgot about his fear of the dragons because of his success.

Unfortunately, that fear returned the following morning. Classes would stop near noon for the task. He kept getting pitying looks from people or sarcastic remarks from other.  
Harry entered the tent where the champions would be waiting. Fleur sat on a low wooden stood looking clammy. Viktor was standing, and Cedric was pacing the tent. They wouldn't start for another few moments. He heard a rustling coming from the tent door. Hermione walked in.

"I'm scared for you Harry," Hermione said.

"It's nothing really I just have to battle a dragon," Harry said.

Then she jumped into his arms. A flash of light went off. Hermione let loose of Harry.

"Ah, young love. If things don't go well today, you two might just make front page," Rita smiled.

"Hey, only friends and family can visit right now," Cedric snapped.

"We were just leaving," Rita sneered.

As soon as Rita left, Mr. Crouch walked in. Hermione kissed Harry's cheek before leaving.

"There are four dragons for each champion. You have thirty minutes to get the golden egg that's in the nest without hurting the others. It is also a clue for the next task," Crouch said.

He pulled out a small bag.

"These are only representatives for the actual dragon you will be facing," Crouch said.

Fleur put her hand in the bag, getting a Welsh Green. Krum got a Chinese fire bolt, and Cedric got a Swedish short-snout. Leaving Harry with the Hungarian Horntail.

The first three went. Harry waited in the tent. The wait seemed like eternity.

"Now, Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry walked into the arena. Large rocks filled the arena. He could see the golden egg. It was in plain sight. He ran for it. Then a line of fire was in the way. The dragon. He summoned a lightning bolt before throwing it at the dragon. The dragon fell. It would only be temporary. Harry ran faster to the egg. The dragon was coming closer. Throwing another lightning bolt at the dragon, Harry made it to the egg.

"In fourth place, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour in third, and Cedric Diggory in second. Taking first place is Harry Potter!" Dumbledore announced.

In the common room they were having a party. Fred and George hoisted him up onto their shoulders.

"That was amazing Harry," Fred shouted.

Seamus passed Harry the egg.

"Who want's me to open it?" Harry asked.

The common room shouted Yes! Harry turned the nozzle. Although the egg was hollow, a loud scream came out of it. Quickly, Harry closed it. The party then continued.

* * *

December came around bringing snow, sleet, the cold, and just plain miserable weather. Harry was glad for the warmth inside of Hogwarts. Though Divination was still unbearable.

* * *

Draco stood atop of the Astronomy tower. It might have been cold, but Draco was lost in his own thoughts. A small part of him still wanted Hermione, while the other told him to move on. A loud bang filled the room. Ginny.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore's not very pleased with you," Ginny said.

"I can't do it," Draco retorted.

"He says that you are useless now to Chaos," Ginny laughed.

Ginny walked over to him. Before Draco could realize what was going on, her lips crashed onto his own. When she pulled away, he felt his vision going blurry. He gripped the railing. His strength was leaving him.

"Finally! I have the danburite!" Ginny laughed.

"Ginny, put that back," another voice said.

* * *

Ginny looked at the girl that had walked in. She wore a short blue halter dress. Her dark wavy brown hair was loose.

"Hello Selene," Ginny laughed.

A blue lightning bolt hit by Ginny.

"I will kill you!" Ginny shouted.

Angered, Ginny sent a ball of fire at Selene. Midway, it went blue and faded. Volley of fire by fire, Selene dodged or blocked it.

"Hand over the ruby Selene," Ginny ordered.

"Over my dead body!" Selene retorted.

"That can be arranged," Ginny sneered.

Ginny was then trapped in a block of ice. She felt the danburite leave her pocket. Then she felt herself pushed out of the room.

* * *

Selene put the danburite back into Draco's heart. His eyes fluttered open.

"Who…are you?" he asked.

"A friend," Selene smiled.

"Did you save me?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you did."

The two were standing over the railing of the astronomy tower. Draco had noticed the green ribbon around Selene's neck.

"You're Selene? That dog," Draco said.

Selene lowered her head.

"Yes," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked.

"I didn't want you to judge me."

"Why?"  
"Because I'm Harry and Hermione's daughter in the future."

A look of shock was on Draco's face. Sure, she looked like she could go to Hogwarts right now, but she didn't seem familiar like she was. A tear fell down Selene's face.

Green eyes met grey. Selene's face was cupped in Draco's hands. He leaned down and kissed her. And Selene kissed him back.

* * *

**Authors Notes: This last part took me forever to write! I didn't really like how I wrote it the first time so then I revised it getting the final product. And those who think Ginny's being a real bitch right now, purposely written this way! As why she attacked Draco, she just thinks he's weak on many levels because he hasn't been successful in getting Elemental Crystals. And why she kissed him? That was more just to get Draco's Elemental Crystal. ****Just thought I would point that out. So what did you think?  
**


	11. The Yule Ball

**Authors Notes: 50 Reviews already! Thank you so much I did not even expect this story to go as far as it has. Now from the 50****th**** reviewer:**

**Movie in the House: there's some weak point here like if Dumbledore really that manipulative, why he not ask Harry, Hermione, Neville to his office and stun them all he is in possession of Elder Wand or if Ginny really that vicious, why not attack Harry at the dorm. Girls can go to boys dorm... **_selected part._

**Response: To address the first part. If he did that hence, killing in a way, it would ruin his rep if it was traced back to him in anyway and it would be sort of predictable in a way. About Ginny; why not attack Harry? I do recall somewhere in one of the last chapters her priority is getting rid of Hermione and Selene so that she will end up with Harry. Neville is just the bonus for glory. I do hope this helped you in a way. And thanks for the response:- )**

**So thank you again to my other reviewers. In the Yule ball, I decided to go with how the movie portrayed it with the girls wearing dresses instead of robes. O****n to chapter 11!**

**Extra Warnings: Character death in this chapter  
****Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Yule Ball**

Harry and Neville were bored during Transfiguration.

"Longbottom! Potter! Pay attention!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

The two went back to focusing.

"Now the Yule Ball is approaching. It is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament; for us to socialize with our guests. It will be at 8 o'clock Christmas day for fourth years and older. You may bring a younger student if you wish," McGonagall said.

Once the bell rang, McGonagall called Harry to her desk.

"Mr. Potter the champions and their dance partners are required to go start the dance. You are dismissed," the Professor said.

Harry nodded and walked out knowing whom he would ask.

Hermione was sitting in the common room reading a book. Harry sat down next to her. He conjured a white rose.

"Hermione, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

Most of the classes that week had them piling up homework. Except Charms that is. Rumors of the Yule Ball went flying. Like Dumbledore bought mead from Madam Rosemerta or that he had booked the Weird Sisters, who were a popular wizarding band. The latter was more likely true.

After dinner, Harry walked into the common room.

"Hey Harry," Neville said.

"Hey Nev," Harry replied.

Hermione was bickering with Ron.

"Please?" Ron begged.

"I'm already going with someone!" Hermione protested.

"Stupid mudblood!" Ron shouted.

The entire common room went silent. A thick layer of ice covered Ron's mouth. Hermione turned to Harry crying into his shoulder.

Harry awoke early Christmas day. He fell off of his bed once he saw Green eyes.  
"Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Mister Harry! Dobby wanted to come wish you Merry Christmas!" Dobby said.

"Merry Christmas," Harry said.

Dobby gave him a small box. The house elf smiled when Harry opened it. Two mismatched socks.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry smiled.

He went to his trunk pulling out a white sock and a mustard yellow one from his time at the Durselys.

"Thank you mister Harry," Dobby smiled.

With a crack the house-elf was gone. Already up, Harry noticed his other presents. A new jacket from Neville, a magical Swiss army knife from Sirius, a large bag of candy from Hagrid, from Hermione a book on quidditch, James sent Harry a book on Elemental Awakenings, and a box of chocolate from Ginny which he quickly disposed of. A small black box hid in the corner. Harry opened it. An eagle pendant sat in it. He'd ask Hermione to look over it to see if it was hexed or not later.

During lunch Hermione gave him back the box.

"It's safe," Hermione said.

"Thanks love," Harry said, pecking her on her cheek.

"I wonder who sent it," Neville added.

The elemental trio walked around the grounds.

At five Hermione went to get ready. She told Harry to meet her at the stairs. Harry and Neville changed into their wizarding robes with the other Gryffindor boys later. Ron severed the lace from his maroon robes. Though, it still looked like a dress despite Ron's little effort.

Harry and Neville walked into the Entrance Hall. The girl from the carriage ride, whose name was Luna Lovegood, was Neville's date. The only way Harry could describe her was eccentric. The two walked off. Fleur Delacour was with Roger Davies, Krum with Hannah Abbot, and Cedric with Cho. Harry looked around for a moment. Then it went quite. Approaching down the stairs was Hermione.

She wore a periwinkle blue dress and her hair was in an elegant knot on the back of her head. Hermione smiled grabbing Harry's arm. Everyone went back to talking.

Draco was with a girl whom he did not recognize. She had long wavy dark brown hair and wore a long dark blue dress. Her eyes locked into Harry's. They looked like his. The girl turned her head away back to the Slytherin.

For most of the dance Hermione led. After a while the two went into the enchanted garden. They saw Ron trying to kiss Gabrielle against a pillar. She pulled away spitting French curses. A violet purple beam shot at Ron's wrist. A gold bracelet fell off. A dark red light shot up disappearing. Ron fell over limply. Gabrielle fell next to him. Hermione and Harry ran over to the two. Harry checked for a pulse on Ron.

"None," Harry told Hermione.

He saw a tear welling in her eye. Gabrielle sat up.

"What 'appened?" she asked.

"We'd like to know that also," Harry said.

"Ron 'as trying to kiss me, then I wake up here," Gabrielle said.

"Go have fun," Harry said.

The younger girl hugged the two before running back to the Grand Hall. Harry realized the prophesy from earlier had come true.

Harry ran into Cedric going back to the Grand Hall.

"Hey Harry," Cedric said.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Have you finished your egg?"

Harry nodded a no.

"Take it with you to the bath," Cedric said before leaving.;

The ball ended at midnight.

* * *

Draco and Selene stood in the Astronomy tower against the railing.

"Tonight was great," Selene said.

"Yeah, it was," Draco agreed.

He kissed her again. Once he pulled back he smiled. Selene laughed. The two were laughing together. Then Draco fell. Selene felt weak. Ginny how predictable. Before Selene could move, a fiery rope tied around her. Blisters burned on her skin. Her heart pounded faster than normal.

* * *

Ginny watched as Selene fell. A cackle escaped her lips. Though, instead of the Sun Ruby appearing as Ginny was hoping, a white mist surrounded Selene. Ginny tensed. Selene stood up unharmed. A glowing white crescent glowed on Selene's forehead. A white whip of fire licked at Ginny. In shock and horror, Ginny ran back to the common room. Selene fell limply next to Draco.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sitting by the fireplace after changing when Ginny ran in. A doe Patronus came into the room. It looked at Harry. The doe pranced off. Harry and Hermione chased it up to the astronomy tower.

Draco and his date were lying limply on the floor. They were both alive, just barely. Hermione noticed a bracelet like Ron's on Draco's wrist. Summoning water she moved it over the bracelet. The water turned black. Turning it to ice, she removed the bracelet. Harry levitated the two to the Hospital wing.

* * *

Hermione waited for Madam Pompry. She at least wanted to make sure the two were fine. Harry had left a few moments ago.

"Ms. Granger," the nurse said.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"I did some blood test on the other girl. Apparently, you are her mother," the nurse replied.

"There's got to be some mistake! I only saw her earlier this evening!" Hermione protested.

"It is not a mistake Ms. Granger," the nurse retorted.

She passed Hermione a clipboard.

_Name: Selene Lillian Potter_

_Parents: Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger (mother) Harry James Potter (father)_

After reading the last name, Hermione fainted out of shock.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So what did you think of the Yule Ball? Now as for killing Ron, JKR did admit she ALMOST killed him in the middle of the books out of spite. That is my reasoning. How do you think Harry will react to finding out Selene is his daughter? R&R please!**


	12. Dragons and Lions

**Authors Notes: I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. And yes, Ron is dead. Will he make another appearance? Most likely not in 4****th**** year. And I did have a request for killing Dumble's and Ginny. *sigh*. I can't kill both characters as much as I would want right now. Ginny… why not kill her? Explained in this chapter for a moment.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dragons and Lions**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She was on a cot. In the hospital wing. Flashes of the night before racked her brain. Harry stormed in. A newspaper clutched in his hand.

"Explain," he demanded.

Now she was really confused. She looked at the main article.

**Potter has a Daughter!**

_By: Rita Skeeter_

Last night I found out that

Golden boy, Harry Potter

Has indeed a daughter! With

Whom you may ask? Goody

Two shoes Hermione Granger!

What's crazier? The daughter

Is 12 years old right now! I will

Make it my goal to find out how

This came to be.

Not the way she wanted Harry to find out. He was practically fuming right now.

"Harry, I only saw the girl last night. Madam Pompry told me and I passed out so explain to me _how_ in the world could I have told you!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry sat on the chair.

"I refuse to believe it. Twelve. We know nothing about her. So how did she get here?" Harry said.

"No idea," Hermione replied.

Harry ruffled his hair. Once Madam Pompry deemed Hermione fit enough to go, she left with Harry. They were surrounded by Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Ginny, and Neville.

"Well, she looks like them," Daphne said.

"I always knew Harry and Hermione would get together," Luna sighed.

"This is just insane," Neville said.

"What month, day and year did this happen!" Ginny screeched.

Hermione and Harry both turned a bright shade of red. Right, because they had to do _that_ to get Selene. Shit.

While Harry did act like nothing was wrong, he still wanted to punch Malfoy out. He had gone to the ball with Selene. Damn. Harry wondered if Selene already knew she wouldn't be able to get Draco in the future. Due to the fact of logical explanations. As he was walking through a corridor he heard banging. Broomcuppoard. Open it. Don't open it. Find out who it is. You don't want to find out who it is. Open. Leave. Open. Leave. Open. Leave.

At the moment he was going to leave, he opened it. He should have left. Draco had Selene pinned up against a wall and the two were _snogging._ What irritated Harry more was the fact that their cloaks were on the floor. And he could see Draco's hand itching up Selene's shirt.

"Eh hem," Harry said.

The two pulled away.

"Uh hey, dad?" Selene said nervously.

"'Sup Potter," Draco said.

"Selene, put your cloak back on. We're leaving," Harry said.

Selene gave Draco a look of apology before leaving with Harry. The two walked to Gryffindor tower. Neville and Hermione were going over herbology homework.

"Hey mum, Uncle Neville," Selene said.

The two looked up.

"What's she doing here?" Hermione asked confused.

"I caught her with Malfoy," Harry said.

"They did go to the ball together," Neville said.

"IN A BROOM CUPBOARD AND HIS HAND WAS GOING UNDER HER SHIRT DAMN IT!" Harry shouted.

Hermione's mouth formed a perfect o. Neville just looked disappointed. Selene itched up the stairs.

"You are not going anywhere young lady!" Hermione screeched.

Selene stood back with the trio.

"I may not be your mother directly at the moment, but I would at least expect _my own daughter_ to have some sort of dignity!" Hermione shouted. "Instead of acting like a tramp running to Draco Malfoy!"

"Not my fault he's a free agent right now! At least he's not married to Ginny Weasley yet!" Selene retorted.

The mood dampened. Harry noticed Selene looked like she did something wrong. Hermione also looked at bit more on edge. Selene ran out of the common room.

"You guys are in trouble," Neville taunted.

Hermione rested her head on her hand.

* * *

Selene rested her head on Draco's shoulder under the willow in the courtyard.

"I knew they wouldn't approve," Selene muttered.

"Selene, just, just know that I love you," Draco said.

Selene looked at Draco.

"Can you please repeat that again?" Selene asked.

"I love you," Draco said.

"I—I love you too," Selene said.

It felt like a string pulled at Selene's heart. He wouldn't mean it. Not forever that is. But she couldn't bring herself to spill his future out to him.

* * *

Harry was still trying to figure out how to get the clue. The bath. Taking the Marauders map, egg and Invisibility cloak he went down to the Prefect bathrooms. After undressing he swam in the pool sized tub. Figuring out the clue with the egg came back to his mind.

He pulled the egg open again. It screamed. He shut it again.

"I'd put it _in the water_ if I was you," drawled a voice.

Harry looked up.

"Myrtle?" Harry asked.

The ghost giggled.

"That's what the other boy did. The handsome one. Cedric. Diggory," Myrtle said.

Harry rolled his eyes. He put the egg in the water. Myrtle motioned for him to put his head in.

_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_You have one hour to look_

_To recover what we took_

_Past the hour_

_And all hope is sour_

Harry swam back up to the surface.

"Thanks Myrtle," he said.

Myrtle giggled. Harry put back on his clothes and left back to the common room.

* * *

**Authors Note: Mwah hahahaha! How did you think of Harry's reaction to finding out Selene's his daughter? What did you think about Draco and Selene getting busted? **

**Also, I will not be updating until the following week because I'm going out of town for a while and will not have access to my computer. Thought you should know.**

**So R&R please.**


	13. The Second Task

**Authors Notes: Wow, never thought this story would get this much attention. Your reactions to Selene/Draco's relationship, excellent! Sorry about the delay of this chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Second Task**

Harry told Neville and Hermione the riddle from the night before in the common room. Selene came in crying slightly. Hermione pulled herself away from the group to talk to Selene.

"So, any ideas of how I can stay underwater for an hour?" Harry asked, turning to Neville.

"Well, an elemental ability, or possibly some sort of plant," Neville said.

"Okay what sort of plants?"

"Gillyweed, though it can last for an hour, maybe less. It's a highly debated topic to herbologist."  
"Well, if that's the best we can do."

Harry saw Selene walking up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Hermione sat down by Harry and Neville.

"Draco and Selene have been fighting," Hermione said.

"What why?" Harry asked.

"I knew he wasn't good for her!" Neville shouted.

"Neville, you were all for the relationship," Harry said.

"Oh, right," Neville said.

"Anyways, Selene said that Draco's been going to Dumbledore's office a lot and she's getting nervous," Hermione said.

"Great, another problem," Harry muttered.

"Harry, Selene's freaking about this. The least you could do is be a bit supportive," Hermione scolded.

"As if I'm not! Have you ever tried holding your breath underwater for an hour?" Harry snapped.

McGonagall came in.

"Miss Granger, I would like to see you in my office right now," the Professor said.

Hermione gave a look of encouragement at Harry before walking off with the professor.

/S/

Harry agonized of what he was going to do for the task. Gillyweed, how was he going to get that? The thought hit him.

"Dobby," Harry whispered.

With a pop the house elf appeared.

"Yes Mister Harry?" Dobby asked.

"Can you please get me some gillyweed, I need it for tomorrow," Harry said.

"Of course mister Harry," Dobby smiled.

With another pop the house elf left.

/S/

Today was the second task and Harry didn't see Hermione in the morning. He and Neville ate breakfast before they had to leave for the lake. Selene came in arguing with Draco.

"Look, it's just a break!" Draco protested at something Selene said.

"Okay fine, here's an idea," Selene smiled.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"We're over, whatever kind of twisted relationship we had, it's over," Selene snapped.

She turned on her heel to the Gryffindor table, leaving a stunned Draco where he was. Harry saw Selene viciously tearing up her pancakes.

"Selene, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Perfectly fine!" Selene snapped.

"Selene," Harry said coldly.

"Harry," Selene said cooly.

The two went back to their food before leaving to the lake.

/S/

Harry stood on the dock with the crowd waiting to begin.

"Last night, a something was stolen, like a treasure, from each of our champions. They will have one hour to retrieve it from the bottom of the lake," Dumbledore announced. "On the sound of the cannon, the task will begin."

The cannon went off and Harry shoved the gillyweed in his mouth. He jumped into the lake with the other champions. The water was murky. How was Harry supposed to find Hermione? He heard the mermaids singing, so he followed their voices.

In front of him were the ruins of a marble palace. In a clearing bobbed four figures. Harry swam over. Cho, Hermione, Hannah, and Gabrielle. Cedric swam up using some sort of bubble head charm and took Cho. Viktor Krum, or at least half of him, swam up. He had transfigured his head into a sharks. Biting the rope on Hannah, his hands grabbed her as he swam off. Leaving Harry alone. Fleur didn't seem to be coming anytime soon. Harry grabbed a small stone and cut the bindings off of the two. He grabbed the girls and swam up to the surface. His air seemed to be closing in on him. Harry noticed his fins were shrinking. He pushed the girls up to the surface.

* * *

Hermione felt like she was awake once again. Gabrielle was floating next to her. She willed the water to push the two to the docks. Neville passed the two towels.

"Neville, where's Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.

Neville's face paled. A large splash came from the lake. Harry flopped onto the dock.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

She grabbed a towel before running to Harry. Hermione put the towel around Harry's shoulders before kissing him fiercely on the lips.

"I was so worried," Hermione said.

"I'm alright Hermione," Harry smiled.

"Viktor had to be taken to Madam Pompry for his big head," Hermione laughed.

"He does have a large ego," Harry joked.

"I was talking about the shark head," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry laughed.

"Now in fourth place is Miss Fleur Delacour, third place goes to Viktor Krum, and second goes to Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore announced. "And first place, for saving another person that was not his own, Harry Potter!"

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Neville walked back to the castle with Selene trailing after them.

"Hey don't forget I'm here too!" Selene shouted.

The three stood still waiting for Selene to catch up to them. They walked back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Hermione was in the library later that evening reading when Ginny came up to her.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione, I'm really sorry about handling your relationship with Harry earlier, I shouldn't have done that," Ginny said.

"It's alright," Hermione smiled.

"Do you want to walk with me?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Hermione replied.

The two girls walked down by the lake.

"How far are we walking?" Hermione asked.

Ginny seemed to be panting now.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Ginny let out a cold laugh. Her eyes were red slits again.

"Never better," Ginny smiled.

Hermione felt the younger girl strangle her neck.

"You took away everything from me! And I'm going to take everything away from _you_," Ginny screeched.

* * *

In Ginny's hand now laid the moonstone. She kicked Hermione's limp body to the side. Drunk with her own success she laughed.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So what did you think? R&R please.**


	14. Ginny's Last Stand

**Authors Notes: A round of thanks to my lovely reviewers and followers and favorite-ers for your support for this story. So a lot of you have complained about Hermione's major OOC/Bella Swan/weak behavior in the last chapter. Let me just say **_I hated it too but it's kind of nessacary even though I hated writing her so stupid like that._** This chapter does have some references to Sailor Moon episodes 45 and 199-200. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, Greek or Roman mythology**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Ginny's Last Stand**

It was nearing midnight and Hermione hadn't come back from the library. Something was fishy. Harry stared into the fire waiting for Hermione. Selene came running up to him.

"Hey squirt," Harry said.

"Harry, something's wrong," Selene said.

"What?" Harry asked.

Then Harry saw it. Selene's image began to flicker. The fire roared. In the fire was the head of Ginny in it.

"I bet your wondering where your precious girlfriend is Harry," Ginny cackled.

"What did you do to her!" Harry demanded.

"Oh she's alright, for now. Meet me at the far side of the lake in a while. And bring your petty friends and that traitor here also," Ginny said.

The fire burnt out suddenly.

"Harry we have to go, or I'll disappear," Selene pleaded.

"Fine, can you get Gabrielle and Draco to meet us down there?" Harry asked.

"Got it," Selene said.

She skipped out of the portrait door. Harry went up to the boy's dorm where Neville was.

"Neville get up! Hermione's in trouble again," Harry said.

"Can't she just save herself?" Neville mumbled.

"Now before I blast you out," Harry said.

Neville jumped out of the bed.

"I'm up!" Neville shouted.

"Get ready and meet me downstairs," Harry said.

* * *

Neville and Harry met Selene, Gabrielle and Draco down near the lake.

"Are you sure you want to do this Potter? Ginny's going to have some tricks up her sleeve," Draco said.

"Positive," Harry said.

The five walked down near the lake. Gabrielle tripped over a root.

"It's fine," Gabrielle said.

A whip of fire reached out at Gabrielle.

"Go save yourselves!" Gabrielle shouted.

A scythe of bone and dirt formed in Gabrielle's hand as she swung at the whip.

"Gabrielle!" Selene shouted.

"Go!" demanded Gabrielle.

The whip pulled Gabrielle back into the forest.

"No! Gabrielle!" Selene cried.

"Let's go, her sacrifice cannot be put in vain," Draco said.

So the four continued onwards to where Ginny would be.

A large ball of fire shot the four. They jumped out of the way from the massive heat.

"Definitely getting close," Draco muttered.

Another ball of fire shot at them. Selene stood in front and took the blow.

"Selene!" Harry shouted.

"Let's go Potter, we don't have time to waste," snapped Draco.

It was now only Neville, Harry and Draco. A large scorpion formed from the fire in front of them. Draco attempted to throw a lightning bolt at it, but the armor of the scorpion absorbed the power. Its tail swung at Neville. The scorpion dissinagrated. Neville fell back. Blood soaked the front of his shirt, a dribble of blood fell down the side of his mouth. He gave a pleading look as to say move on.

Harry could feel something dark up ahead.

"You have to kill Ginny, that's the only way we can get rid of Chaos," Draco said.

"I can't," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Draco demanded.

"I mean, she's still a link. She's the elemental of fire, and she could be possessed by Chaos like a puppet," Harry said.

Draco slapped Harry across the face.

"Listen here Potter, I do care about Ginny, and Hermione and Selene, but you have to do this for us. There's no other option," Draco said.

"There is Draco, I just can't find it yet," Harry said.

"Good luck with that," Draco snorted.

A spear of fire shot towards the two. Draco jumped in front of Harry taking the spear.

"Hermione's…waiting…for you Potter," Draco panted out.

When it was obvious Draco had passed on, Harry continued towards where Ginny would be.

* * *

A throne of golden fire sat between the forest and the lake. Ginny leaned back in the fire unharmed. Once Harry got close a golden ring of fire encircled them.

"Ah Harry, such a pleasure to see you," Ginny cackled.

"Give me back Hermione," Harry demanded.

Ginny laughed coldly.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Ginny cackled.

She threw up some stones into the air that hovered above the throne. The lights reflected onto the sand. Then Harry saw it, the moonstone. Ginny had already gotten rid of Hermione, and the others.

"You foul bitch! Give them back!" Harry shouted.

Ginny put her head back and laughed. In her hand was a black figurine.

"_Mobulus Animeta!"_ Ginny shouted.

The figure grew. It was a large black chimera. The head of the lion was black with the ears sticking out, the tail of a black mamba snake, and in the middle was the body of a black and white goat with the head sticking out.

"I live to serve Chaos!" the Chimera heads roared.

"Attack the Champion of Jupiter!" Ginny yelled.

The Chimera pounced near Harry. Remembering the myth of the Chimera, Harry pulled his shirt up over his mouth.

"Petty, petty boy," the snake head hissed.

The head struck near Harry, but he had jumped out of the way. Then the lion head roared releasing a ball of fire. Harry ducked.

"You cannot avoid us!" the goat shouted.

Then the chimera jumped back.

"You fools! Attack!" Ginny shouted.

Then Ginny and Harry looked up. A white figure came into view. It landed near Harry, it was a Pegasus.

"Curse Jupiter and Neptune!" the snake and lion shouted.

Harry mounted onto the Pegasus. A lightning bolt was strapped to its side. It was a grey silvery color. The Pegasus flew up before zooming back down. The Chimera roared. A ball of fire was circled around with heavy blocks of brick and a ring of water. Harry threw the lightning bolt threw the fire.

"NO!" the Chimera heads shouted.

The bolt of lightning flew into the Chimeras mouth. The Pegasus landed onto the beach. A ball of fire encircled the Chimera. When it resided only the black figurine was left before it cracked in half. Harry got off of the Pegasus who then flew away.

"No! You will pay Potter!" Ginny hissed.

A black smoke came out of Ginny's mouth enwrapping her body. When the smoke was gone, Ginny's eyes became dark red slits and the bracelet was gone off of her wrist.

"Die Potter!" Ginny hissed.

But she was no longer Ginny. Chaos had taken over her body. Chaos Ginny ran at Harry with a spear of black fire. Harry jumped out of the way. A song filled the air. Fawkes flew towards them.

"Get away you stupid Phoenix!" Chaos Ginny shouted.

Harry threw her back into the chair while she was distracted. Golden fiery chains cuffed Ginny to the seat.

"No! Release me! Release me!" Chaos Ginny shouted.

The fire encircling around Ginny and Harry flew back to the chair. Harry could not see Ginny in it. Fawkes flew into the fire. The flames went from black to red to gold and finally white. Then the flames died out. Ginny fell down to her side. Harry felt weak and dizzy. He fell to his knees.

* * *

The Chaos Elementals Air, Water and Fire hid in the trees.

"He's a good leader," Chaos Water said.

"Neptune," Chaos Air scolded.

"Just saying, but nothing could compare to you or Draco," Chaos Water laughed.

"Hey Neptune, when are you going to tell your sister she's also one of us?" Chaos Air joked.

A trident of ice was lifted under Chaos Fire's neck.

"Bring my sister up again and you'll wish you've never been born Champion of Io," Chaos Water said coldly.

"Understood," Chaos fire said.

The trident melted.

"We should get the girl," Chaos Air said.

"I'll make sure she gets back safety," Chaos Water said.

* * *

Maybe Harry was hallucinating. But he saw a star fall into the lake. Then a girl walked out of the water towards Harry. The girl looked to be about his age. She wore a magenta colored toga with a goatskin cloak and a golden laurel wreath in her hair. Her hair was the finest color of gold in waves.

"You've done well Champion of Jupiter," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"A friend," the girl smiled.

She placed her finger on Harry's scar. Then it went black.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well, what did you think? Don't forget to check out my blog for the Elementals** elementalsfanfiction dot tumblr dot com. **Unfortunately this will be the last chapter for a while. If you hoping for another quick update, I won't be able to. Why? I won't have access to my laptop for about 2 weeks. So another thank you. Keep replying, favoriting and following. Until next time. **


	15. Blinding Fires

**Authors Notes: Can I just say I'm amazed at your guys' amount of follows and reviews for this story? By the way to address this occurring factor about the criticism; I do not plan to rewrite this story for a long time. I like how it is and if you don't, fine, don't read it. Maybe I'll rewrite it later in time but not now. And if you think it sucks, fine. I would like to say another word of thanks for my reviews that have supported me through this story so far. This is more of a filler chapter of sorts. Onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Blinding Fires**

A bright light blinded him. Harry opened his eyes. He was laying on the couch with Hermione looking over him.

"Her-mi nee?" Harry muttered.

"Harry wake up or we're going to be late for Potions," Hermione said.

Harry opened his eyes. It was early in the morning. Flashes of the night before came.

"What happened to the others?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him confused.

"Hermione, where's Selene?" Harry asked.

"She's gone to the manor with James," Hermione said.

Harry nodded before getting ready to go to class.

* * *

Ginny rested her elbow on her desk while she listened to Professor Binns. Okay not really, but nobody listened to him anyways and she would mostly just read the required book on her own. A black insignia of infinity was on her wrist and she couldn't get it off. She blamed her mother for her failures. All that time, it was love and lust potions. Nothing was true about her "romantic" feelings for Harry. Maybe when she was younger, but those feelings had faded. Everything else was just an illusion. The Ravenclaw girl next to her, Luna Lovegood was spacing out. Ginny went back to her own la la world.

While her family was as they say, not with the benefits of the majority, it always seemed like her life was carved out for her. They would help Harry Potter along the road of Hogwarts and Ginny would end up with him. Once Hermione came into picture, there was some doubt, but they had decided Ron would get her. Ginny only agreed to it because of the potions. The truth was her real heart beat for someone else. Someone else who; was not exactly on the best of terms with her family.

* * *

Hermione and Harry went out to the clock tower courtyard to meet up with Draco Malfoy. He had wanted to meet them to discuss something.

"Hello Mal-Draco," Harry said.

"Likewise," Draco said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Look, a wars coming soon Potter. If you want to fight it alone, you can. But I have this feeling that the Elementals and Chaos Elementals will have to work together," Draco said.

"So what is it besides that?" Harry asked.

"I would like to ask for allegiance to the Elementals as representative from the Chaos Elementals," Draco said.

"Alliance accepted," Harry said.

* * *

Harry had found out later that the third task would be a maze with creatures in it. Getting the cup in the center was the objective to win. Ginny walked up to Harry and Hermione while they were looking up spells in the library.

"Hey," Ginny said.

"Hi," Harry said not looking up from his book.  
"Okay, I'm really sorry about what I did but you have to understand I wasn't myself," Ginny pleaded.

"Go on," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore has this scheme; it's more of Chaos planning it and Dumbledore putting it in motion. There's a cauldron in Dumbledore's office. It's gold with black liquid in it. That's a form of chaos. Dumbledore planned to use the Elemental Crystals to reawaken Chaos," Ginny explained.

"What do we do about Chaos?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I would like to at least help in some way for the task," Ginny said.

Harry looked at her puzzled.

"Mars is after all the war god," Ginny said in a-matter-of-factly tone.

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office.

"You have failed me again Dumbledore," a voice hissed.

"Chaos, I have done many deeds for you in the past. Who was it that gave you the strongest host in years?" Dumbledore said.

"SILENCE! Your help with the former Elemental of Light was a task in the past. The Champion of the Sun is still growing for me," Chaos said.

"But Chaos, I can get you more power, I just need more time," Dumbledore pleaded.

"Do not fail me again Dumbledore because you will not be let go as easily the next time," Chaos warned.

The room went silent again. Dumbledore's fate rested in the maze. He should have taken his pawns crystals when he had the chance. Boy was he a fool. That was what he got for betting on amateurs.

* * *

Harry was sleeping. The task would be coming up shortly the next day. He was in the graveyard again. A black cauldron sitting in the center. The grim reaper statue was where it had been. The scene changed. He saw Barty Crouch sitting down reading when there was a flash of green light. He woke up in a cold sweat.

"Neville!" Harry shouted.

"Wha-whaz up?" Neville muttered.

"I think Mr. Crouch is dead," Harry said.

"I think the stress is getting to you, go back to sleep," Neville murmured.

Still wary of his nightmares Harry went back to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes: What did you think? So until next chapter.**


	16. The Third Task Part 1

**Authors Notes: Okay here's a special. Two Part 3****rd**** task! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I just got wifi again to upload this. Part 1!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or Greek/Roman Mythology.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Third Task- Part 1**

Harry and Hermione spent most of the week with Ginny practicing. Despite them having to study for exams.

The time came around for the third task. It was only 6 hours away now. McGonagall came up to him.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, the Champions are required in the room by the Great Hall right now," McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor," Harry said.

Harry walked down to the room. Fleur was speaking French with her mother and Gabrielle, Cedric was talking to his parents, and Krum was talking to his dad. Which it was apparent where Krum got his looks from. Harry almost had the wind knocked out of him.

Selene was hugging tightly that he had to pry her off of him.

"You'll be fine Harry," Selene said.

Harry saw his dad and Sirius in front of him.

"Dad! Sirius! Wait, why aren't dementors coming after you?" Harry said.

"Prongs got me a trial and I'm now a free man," Sirius said.

"Brilliant," Harry said.

"So Harry, who's the lucky lady again?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot, you said you wouldn't bring it up," James scolded.  
"What? It's fun," Sirius defended.

So the three walked around the castle while Harry told them what had recently happened. Sirius seemed fascinated while James looked slightly hesitant. Then Harry told them about the dream.

"Weird, but Mr. Crouch was found dead just today," Selene said.  
"Very strange, Harry, keep a look out in the maze," James cautioned.

Harry nodded before he had to leave for the task.

It was nearing 6 when Harry was at the maze. It was the quid ditch field with hedges obviously. The other three champions stood by him.

"Now our champions will have one hour to get to the center and get the Triwizard Cup. Only one may win victory. Now, our first two champions, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter will go first followed by Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore announced.

James gave a thumbs up at Harry. Hermione smiled at him. The canon went off and Harry went inside the maze.

* * *

The maze seemed pitch black. Not really. It was abnormally foggy and the hedges seemed so high up. Harry walked through the maze. A bright golden light was in the way. A sphinx.

"To pass you must answer my riddle," the sphinx asked.

"Okay," Harry said.

"Which came first the chicken or the egg?"

"The chicken," Harry said.

"That is correct," the sphinx said.

And so harry passed through. He heard Fleur scream. The maze must have gotten her. He was standing so still in thought he didn't see Cedric run into him. Harry looked at what Cedric was running from. A Nemean lion. How the hell could Dumb ass door get a lion in school grounds?

The lion chased after Harry.

"_Stupefy! Reduco! Petrificus Totallus!"_ Cedric shouted.

The spells rebounded off of the lion. Then the lion pounced onto Harry. It's mouth seemed to be sucking the life out of Harry.

"HEY YOU UGLY BEAST OVER HERE!" Cedric shouted.

The lion jumped over to Cedric.

"NO OVER HERE!" Harry shouted.

The lion looked confused before it charged at Harry. Drawing a lightning spear Harry threw it into the lions mouth. The lion's eyes widened. A black figurine of a Nemean lion fell out of the hide cracking.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Don't mention it," Cedric said.

"You take the hide," Harry said.

"You sure?" Cedric asked.

"Positive," Harry said.

Cedric carried the hide. They were almost to the cup. Vines wrapped around Cedric.

"GO!" Cedric shouted.

Harry sent up red sparks before he left. He felt guilty about keeping Cedric back. Finally, Harry reached the cup. He put his hand on the cup. A tight spinning sensation swept through him. When the spinning stopped, Harry was in the graveyard.


	17. The Third Task Part 2

**Authors Notes: Part 2 of the second task! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon or anything associated with the Roman Empire or Mythology**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Third Task- Part 2**

It was dark and misty a manor looked over the graveyard. The cauldron was in the center of the clearing. Harry felt himself strapped to the grim reaper.

"Wormtail," Harry spat.

"Nice to see you too," Peter Pettigrew said in a mocking voice.

Wormtail was holding what looked to be a baby. A really, really ugly baby. Wormtail put a bone in the cauldron. Wormtail set the baby down. He took out a knife. Harry turned away. Wormtail screamed. When Harry looked back Wormtail was in front of him again. The knife was clean and it cut into Harry's skin. He screamed. Wormtail walked over to the cauldron and put the blood in it. Finally he put the baby in it. The liquid turned black. A figure rose out of the cauldron. It was pale, the whitest of white skin. Black mist surrounded it. The figure stepped onto the ground. Voldemort.

"My wand Wormtail," Voldemort commanded.

Wormtail passed Voldemort a yew wand. He pointed the wand at Wormtail's hand. A silver hand formed on Wormtails cut one.

"Thank you My Lord," Wormtail said.

Voldemort turned his attention to Harry.

"We meet at last Harry Potter," Voldemort said.

Harry spat on Voldemort's face.

"Pathetic half-blood," Voldemort said.

"Your one too you hypocrite," Harry said.

Voldemort's face filled of rage, his flat nose scrunched up. Twelve death eaters stood around the cauldron.

"At last we meet," Voldemort said.

The death eaters fell in pain.

"Never once did any of you dare to find me! Doing deeds for your own doing!" Voldemort shouted in anger.

The Death eaters stood back up. Voldemort turned back to Harry.

"Before, I could not touch you because of your mothers protection. I should have seen it, it was old blood magic. But now, now that I have your blood. I CAN TOUCH YOU NOW!" Voldemort shouted in glee.

His hand was raised for Harry's scar. The moment it touched the scar Harry screamed in agony.

"I assume you know how to duel Potter?" Voldemort asked.

Harry was released from the bindings.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort hissed.

Harry screamed. He picked himself off after the spell was finished. Harry ran behind one of the tomb stones.

"Come out Potter!" Voldemort hissed.

Harry stepped in front of Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort shouted.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry shouted at the same time.

The two spells connected at the same time a gold bubble surrounded them. A phoenix song rang out. Blue and white puffs came out of Voldemort's wand. There was Mr. Crouch, an old man, the ministry employee that was missing and Harry's mother.

"I'm so proud of you Harry. You'll do well in the future. But break the connection when I say," Harry's mum said.

"Now!" she shouted.

Harry broke the connection and ran back to the cup.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ Voldemort shouted.

* * *

Harry landed back in the stadium. He struggled out a breath after seeing what had happened.

"Harry are you alright?" James asked.

"Fine," Harry said.

"What happened in the maze?"

"Voldemort, he's back."

"I'd like to talk to Mr. Potter," Moody said.

Moody dragged Harry back to the castle.

* * *

Dumbledore stood in his office in front of the cauldron. The cauldron exploded. A figure with the head of a dementor almost and had the body of black mist with black misty tentacles sticking out.

"Dumbledore," the voice hissed. "You have failed me again."

"Please Chaos, I can get the Elemental Crytals for you," Dumbledore begged.

"LIES! And you had let Pegasus get by! You are no longer worthy!" Chaos screeched.

Dumbledore's silver arm band glew. Then the arm band cracked. Dumbledore fell limp. Chaos laughed. A tentacle cracked and the misty figure of Chaos was gone.

* * *

Harry sat in a chair while Moody was looking in his shelves for something.

"What happened?" Moody asked.

"The cup was a portkey," Harry said.

"How was the graveyard?"

"It was—wait, I don't recall mentioning a graveyard," Harry said.

James barged in with McGonagall and Snape trailing behind him.

"Stupefy!" James shouted.

Harry got out of the chair while Moody was put in it. His figures shifted. The eye and the wooden leg popped out. A new leg and eye were popping back into place. His hair became a dirty blonde color.

"Barty Crouch Jr.," James said.

The stunning jinx broke but the fake moody still sat in the chair.

"James Potter, I thought you were dead," the man said.

"Severus, the veritiserum," James ordered.

Snape passed James a clear potion which was put in Barty's mouth.

"What is your name?" James asked.

"Bartimus Crouch Jr.," the man said.

"What was your business here?"  
"The Dark Lord and Chaos promised me wealth beyond measure if I brought the boy Potter to him at the end of the year for the Triwizard Tournement."

"How did you escape Azkaban when you were supposed to be dead?"

"My mother was ill and we switched places with polyjuice potion and she died under my name."

James turned to Snape.

"Get Amelia Bones of the DMLE here ASAP with some aurors," James said.

Snape flipped his hair before walking out.

"Are you alright Harry?" James asked.

Harry nodded.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Dumbledore's dead! What did you think of it? Until next time, stick around: )**


	18. Epilouge

**Authors Notes: I would like to thank everybody that has favorited, reviewed and followed this story! Thanks for sticking around:)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Epilogue**

The next day there was a funeral for Dumbledore. Nobody knew how exactly. The Dailey Prophet said it was because of a heart attack or something. Professor McGonagall had taken over the part of being Headmistress until the next end of the year. The Headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff had fled during the night before and nobody had seen him since.

The funeral was held in the Great Hall so that ministry members and other people could attend. Harry Hermione and Neville walked out of the Great Hall after the ceremony.

* * *

It was the last day of Hogwarts for the year. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students would also be leaving. They mingled outside in the main courtyard before leaving. Gabrielle and Fleur came up to them.

"I would like to thank you for saving me," Gabrielle said.

She hugged Harry and Hermione before walking off with Fleur.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Well, you know, Chaos is gone for a while so we might as well relax for a bit," Neville said.

"You-Know-Who is still going to be active," Hermione said.

"Hermione, would you like to visit again over the summer?" Harry asked.

"Gladly," Hermione smiled.

Harry saw the Weasley twins and walked up to them.

"May we help you?" Fred asked.

"Ginny says you guys want to start up a joke shop," Harry said.

Harry gave George the money from the tournament.

"Harry we can't take this," George said.

"I could throw it down the lake," Harry said.

"Thank you oh great one," Fred said.

"For your generous donation," George said.

Harry, Hermione and Neville walked down to Hogesmade together where the train would soon be taking off.

_Fin_

...


End file.
